Asdrubael Vect
Summary Asdrubael Vect is the Dark Eldar Archon of the Kabal of the Black Heart and the current Supreme Overlord of the Dark City of Commorragh. Considered the most devious of a race legendary for deviousness, Vect is possibly older than the Fall of the Eldar. It was Vect who shaped Commorragh from a sprawling corsair port and collection of autonomous sub-realms into what it had become by the late 41st Millennium, a vast and incalculably powerful and evil galactic metropolis located deep within the Labyrinthine Dimension of the Webway. Among the murderous hierarchy of the Dark Eldar race, and from the lowest of beginnings, Vect gained and holds on to his position with both an unmatched intelligence, murderous ambition and a talent for cunning that is said by some to rival that of the Chaos God Tzeentch. Vect knows the primary weaknesses of all the major sentient races of the galaxy, and those of his own species most thoroughly of all. Quite simply, Asdrubael Vect is one of the oldest, most powerful, and most deadly beings to walk amongst the mortals of the 41st Millennium. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, at least High 6-C with the Dais of Destruction, up to 4-B with Technology & Preparation Name: Asdrubael Vect Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 years old (Predates the Fall of the Eldar by at least centuries) Classification: Dark Eldar Archon, Supreme Overlord of the Dark City of Commorragh, Supreme Leader of the Black Heart Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Absorption (As a Dark Eldar, Vect feeds on the fear and suffering of his foes and victims, continuously empowering and rejuvenating himself in the process), Statistics Amplification (Via feeding on souls and negative emotions), through Technology & Vehicles he has Energy Manipulation & Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Black Hole Creation, among others Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Though the Eldar race is physiologically stronger than humans, and the Dark Eldar have developed much greater strength than their Craftworld counterpart, Asdrubael Vect never engages in physical combat or participate in battles directly, making the full-extent of his strength unknown), at least Large Island level with the Dais of Destruction (Regular Ravager Gunships employ weapons capable of destroying Imperial and Eldar tanks alike, and small squads of Ravagers can lay waste to Titans through repeated firing. The Dais of Destruction is superior to regular Ravagers, and should be comparable to squads of Eldar Fire Prism Grav-Tank, which can scar the surface of a moon with craters), up to Solar System level with Technology & Preparation (As the Supreme Overlord of Commorragh, Asdrubael Vect has access to all the ancient weapons and technological achievements of the Dark City, which includes Black Holes contained within boxes, Superweapons capable of shattering whole planets and extinguishing suns, Technologies that allow entire planets and stars to be transported across dimensions, leaving gaping holes in the fabric of the Space-Time Continuum, and Dimensional Mirrors that can teleport all which is reflected upon its surface into the heart of a sun, among other weapons of similar power) Speed: Unknown movement speed, At least Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (The natural reflexes of an Eldar are far above those of ordinary humans, whom they perceive as almost in slow motion, and are comparable to those of the Adeptus Astartes. The reflexes of the Dark Eldar are in turn superior to those of their Craftworld counterpart) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level with his Ghostplate Armour (The Ghostplate Armour of a Dark Eldar Archon is highly resistant while retaining lightness and mobility, and is further enhanced by a surrounding Force-field. Thus, it should at least provide defenses against basic weapons such as Bolters) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers to Multi-Dimensional with Weaponry & Technology Standard Equipment: *'The Dais of Destruction:' In the rare instances in which Asdrubael Vect joins his armies in the field of battle, he does so while riding his personal Gunship, the Dais of Destruction, a heavily modified Ravager Heavy Support craft with a raised platform where the Dark Eldar Supreme Overlord reclines on his Throne. The Dais not only possesses more firepower and weapon systems than a traditional Ravager, but is also much larger, allowing Vect to be accompanied by a personal retinue of bodyguards and slaves. Intelligence: Superhuman (Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. On top of that, Asdrubael Vect is among the most brilliant minds in the entire Galaxy, containing over 10 millennia of knowledge and experience. His cunning is almost unparalleled, and he commands the entirety of Commorragh with little effort, manipulating all his would-be rivals like pieces on a board without they ever realizing it. A great strategist and administrator who has ensured the prosperity of the Dark City for over 10 millennia, and who has successfully countered countless threats that would have otherwise wiped the entire Dark Eldar race) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery VectFace.jpg|Close-up of Asdrubael Vect's face DaisDestruction.jpg|Asdrubael Vect's old model Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Eldar Category:Elves Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4